The present invention relates to a printer comprising a print unit, and a supply unit for the supply of substrate, the supply unit including a first holder for rotatably receiving a first web of a first substrate wound into a roll, and a second holder for rotatably receiving a second web of a second substrate wound into a roll. The invention also relates to a supply unit suitable for use in the printer.
In order to print an image on the first substrate with the printer, the first roll is partially unwound and the free end of the unwound web is brought into a transport path of the printer. Using the transport path, the unwound web of substrate is transported further in the printer to the print unit which, in one embodiment, is an inkjet print unit. By means of the print unit the image is printed on the substrate, whereafter the part of the web on which this image is printed is cut off from the rest of the web. A following part of the web can then be printed by feeding this part along the print unit.
In order to print an image on the second substrate, the part of the web of the first substrate is first wound back on to the roll, so that the transport path is freed. A part of the web is then unwound from the second roll and the free part of this web is brought into the transport path of the printer. By now unwinding the second roll and further transporting the unwound part of the web to the print unit, it is also possible to print the second substrate.